LouStat - Don't Run Away
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: My first Vampire Chronicles story; the works published by Anne Rice, whom I adore! In this one, Lestat brings the two childish games of tag and hide-and-seek together and intends to pursue Louis. After a time, Louis stops for a moment and stuff happens, and later the two talk it out. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI-SMUT, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD.
1. Chapter 1

_So… I've read four of the Vampire Chronicle Books by Anne Rice. I have a problem… The ones that I've read are The Vampire Armand, Interview with the Vampire, The Vampire Lestat, and Prince Lestat. And I ship so many things! I'm going to be writing for these too!_

 _The ships I like are LouStat (Louis/ Lestat), LouMand (Louis/ Armand), Armand/Marius, and NicStat (Nicolas and Lestat). Feel free to request stuff!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **YAOI KISSES**_ _. I don't own Lestat, Louis, or the Vampire Chronicles! Thanks again!_

 **LouStat (I'm pretty sure that's their ship name) – Don't Run Away**

Somewhat chilling laughter rose to a running ebony-haired man's ears, knowing that that pursuing blonde was just behind him. Damn that Brat Prince, using Marius little mockery of a title for him. Louis just wasn't strong enough yet to outrun him, not to mention that he was thirsting horribly, further weakening his stride.

"Louis~!" A soft, smooth voice rang out, the prey of the blonde hiding behind a crumbling little building in the midst of this forest. "Where'd you go now~?" It was all Lestat's little game when he was like this, somewhat drunk in that way that only their kind could get to be; off the blood of too many mortals. Louis sighed and then shivered as he felt those cold fingers at his shoulder, gripping his arm now. Dammit… Lestat was such a childish immortal sometimes…

He felt cold lips on his cheek and couldn't suppress a small smile, raising an eyebrow at the elder blonde. Lestat's gray eyes glimmered with blue and violet tones in this sliver of a moon, its light no darker for its size. His back pressed lightly into the worn, crumbling bricks behind him as he smiled a bit broader, feeling his throat now being somewhat assaulted by the taller man.

"Quit that…" he said in a slight playful growl, pushing him away for the time being and dashing off, the feeling of freedom a bit lonely but for the lingering feeling of Lestat's mouth on his skin. He traced the latticework of ivy on one of the wide tree trunks as he slid past it, smiling as each of its slender leaves was outlined in silvery light as his fingers touched them for a brief few moments.

Louis was first to reach the crest of a hill, leaning against a tree out of dozens growing on this plot, brushing dust and dirt from his pants and long coat, leaves out of his hair. He'd not had fun like this with the blonde for… Surely he remembered, but it had slipped his mind for now, left behind him in this fun, this odd game of hide-and-seek.

"I found you…" The emerald-eyed man shivered and then smirked lightly as he felt those words breathed into his ear, reaching around and holding the other warmed man close to him. He felt the taller man sigh deeply, his chest rising into his own for a moment and the air that passed Lestat's lips brush his neck and ear. "I missed this, Louis… This was something…" He sighed once more and passed his fingers through the length of the smaller man's hair.

"Something?" He wasn't going to simply leave the end of that statement to Louis' imagination, would he?

"Something that I truly found fun and something that I didn't know I missed until just now…" Lestat replied, in his old, somewhat long-winded way he had about him. Louis nodded, sighing himself now and then smiling. "If anything, we should go and get your little thirsting problem under control, Louis." Lestat leaned away, but the ebony-haired man clutched to him like a lost child, not wanting to leave his embrace for a time yet. "Louis?"

"…" He suddenly felt incredibly childish, foolish and stupid. "Sorry…" He looked up at him, one of his brilliant eyes cloaked in that silver light, shining as silver as the moon above. The other glinted blue and purple softly down at him, a soft smile adorned with those white instruments of mortals' death on his lips.

Louis sighed again and then pulled the blonde down to his level, not that it took much, and met those lips, the feeling of the elder's razor eyeteeth against his lower lip sending a short bout of trembling through him. He broke the kiss as abruptly as he started.

"It's nothing…"

"You don't need to hide from me, silly Louis…"


	2. Chapter 2

_I was debating whether or not to relive this series after my first story, as I received a heart-breaking, creativity-crippling review from a guest within ten or so minutes of publishing the first chapter. However, due to help and encouragement from friends and reviewers and supporters of my work otherwise, I am determined to write more for this series that I adore!_

 _I am also accepting requests right now for Lestat x Nicolas and Marius x Armand (all the fledglings!). Anything really goes until I get the hang of them and find my comfort zone. Which all of you, if you know me personally, know that I am always willing to break. I also cosplay Nicolas and Lestat and Marius as of now, and am trying to find wigs for Louis and for Armand, so it is easier to pick out their personalities and stuff the more I write. Thanks!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SOMEWHAT STRONGER YAOI CONTENT! Not that anyone whose read the books nor is a part of the fandom really cares anyway. I don't own Louis or Lestat! They are property of the fantastic author Anne Rice!_

 **LouStat – Don't Run Away – Chapter Two**

Louis had been awfully silent since that night. He wasn't on lockdown or anything, merely avoiding the blonde man at whatever cost. When he returned in the mornings to the hotel in their Paris, Lestat always found the other asleep already, usually with a book in his hand or at his side. Louis had always been an intellectual that way…

The green-eyed immortal avoided him even when they were awake, stuck in mortal traffic and events. He never met his gaze, and when he spoke it was always in a somewhat blunt matter. He was stubbornly set in his escaping ways, and the elder was determined to find a way to talk to him. His desire to even just have speech, meaningful speech, directed at him from the other man overtaking every desire except the one to hunt.

Louis had even taken to hunting on his own, but the blonde requested him to go with him during a mortal social function, alluding to 'having a drink with him later'. Lestat knew that the man wouldn't refuse him, knowing Louis sensed his unease. To his delight, the man agreed to 'have that particular drink' around one in the morning.

They retired to their rooms, the elder claiming to want to change his clothes before departing for the hunt. Louis sighed, seeming to be annoyed at his selfish request. "Alright, Lestat. I'm going to head out without you. Catch up later-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lestat's arm was tight around his upper arm, an iron cuff; unbreakable and trapping. His voice was soft and smooth, but even then it was disguise for his anger. Louis sighed and turned back to face him, his faint French accent growing a bit thicker as he struggled to find words to what he wanted to say.

"I don't owe explanation for my actions to you, Lestat." His voice was hard, and he regretted his words almost immediately. "I mean-" He cursed under his breath, looking down at the floor at their feet before a slender forefinger brought his head up once more, forcing him to look into knowing eyes. Lestat sighed, closing those gemstone orbs for a time. The ebony-haired man knew something, a rebuke, yelling, anger… Something was going to happen if he wouldn't speak.

"Louis, didn't I tell you that you didn't need to hide from me? I meant everything… Physically, mentally… Emotionally…" His voice was even quieter than before, his grip tightening. "You can tell me anything-"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Louis replied, his tone even and calm, a polar opposite of his rushing head and trembling hands. "What if I think it's something you don't need to know?" He threw the blonde off him and stood there, looking at him with piercing emeralds, an angry, frightened glare. "Don't assume I'm avoiding you because of whatever half-truth you believe in since that night. Don't assume that I'm avoiding you because I fear you or hate you or even-" He fell silent, breathing heavily in his anger and fear.

"Even… What?" Lestat asked, smooth as silk, a low purr with a slight smile. He hadn't needed to trap him here with merely his hands; he'd trapped him here in his want for explanation. Louis fidgeted slightly in his place and then cursed again. "Tell me, Louis…"

The slightly shorter man bit his lip, jumping as a bead of scarlet ran down his chin. "Lestat… I'm avoiding you simply because I want to hide from my own heart. I'm surprised you didn't pick that up, being a poet of sorts yourself…" He looked at the elder with anger no more, but fear still lingered. The blonde looked startled, picking up on that notion immediately.

"You want to deny to yourself that you've… That you love me…" Saying those words out loud felt heavy, weighted. The blue-eyed man, the violet tone in his eyes lost amid the darkness in the room, then smiled lightly, dropping slightly to lick the blood off the other man's skin, feeling him shiver beneath his touch.

Lestat's smirk grew wider and then he slowly, carefully, wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling him sink into his chest and rest against him. Louis was such a trusting person when he wanted to be, and he seemed to want to hide from the elder's gaze in the folds of his nice dress shirt. The blonde felt Louis relax more and more as the minutes passed.

"Are you going to be alright now?" Louis jumped as he felt a gentle hand run through his hair again, in a way like it had that one night. It felt… He sighed and pulled back slightly, looking at the elder immortal confidently before pressing his mouth to his.

Lestat felt the other against him, feeling his heartbeat against his chest and his arms around his shoulders, his fingers tangling in his blonde hair. He felt himself move with more intent than the other was, running his hands down the other's back and resting at his waist, one hand moving to cup his cheek and nip at his lower lip playfully.

After a time that seemed infinite, the shorter man pulled away, his immortal skin unable to hold a blush, but the elder seeing the emotion in his eyes. Lestat grinned and the other looked down, his embarrassment getting to him.

"…" Louis' lips parted, wanting to say something but his voice lost to him. He felt the other's gaze on him once more and grew annoyed, stammering, "Lestat, are you expecting a confession or something?" The blonde laughed softly and drew him close.

"Not really, Louis, but it would be nice to hear it…" he replied, soft and low into the other's ear. "I'll say it even if you won't…" The man gave a soft, playful growl, nothing threatening whatsoever about it. "That's not going to stop me, you know that." Louis' grip tightened on his shoulders and he felt a small kiss on his cheek, as if in the French way of greeting, before the dark-haired man withdrew, his green eyes sparkling.

He walked a few steps away before extending his hand. "You were lying about hunting, but why not have a time away from this _particular_ room for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

_I consulted with a dear friend of mine and ta-da here-we-go another chapter!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for BLOOD AND VIOLENCE AND A HUNT AND MENTIONS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER'S CONTENT!_

 **LouStat – Don't Run Away – Chapter Three**

Lestat looked somewhat nervous, smiling softly at the other. "Actually… A Little Drink was what I was referring to…" Louis smiled and rolled his luminous eyes. "Are you up for it?" The ebony-haired man sighed heavily and then grabbed his wrist.

"If you want to that's fine by me…" In truth, the green-eyed man was feeling a bit puckish in the way that immortals can, so it wasn't a problem to go out and hunt a little. He smiled at the young man who opened the door for the both of them, hearing his heartbeat like a clean, crisp drum in his ear. If only… Louis could dream of such hunts, even though he was still put off them.

They found the group in an alleyway, buried deep in rubble and downtrodden houses and tenant buildings. A group of three men who were all taller than the pair of vampires, looking fierce as they got their fix of the white powder they inhaled deep into their lungs.

"Who are you?" one of them spat, his voice marred with the alcohol in his body. Lestat proudly, silently slunk over to him and placed one hand at his throat, the other gripping the hand that was going for the knife glinting halfway out of his belt. "What the-?"

The blonde merely smiled and slid the hand from his throat to his mouth, crushing his wrist underneath his slender fingers. "Hush now… You truly wish to know _my_ name…?" He whispered into his ear and the man shuddered. The other men, looks of confusion and anger on their dirtied faces, went for their own weapons, one pulling a gun from behind, and Lestat dispatched him in a moment with a swift kick to his knee, shattering it. "Come on, Louis. Get that last one before he runs off…"

"I'm not your servant," he replied, but a smile on was his lips, his lungs filled with the scent of the blood rushing through the last mortal, his pleas for mercy naught but a sweet song to his ears. "Be gentle with them, Lestat. They don't need to suffer anymore…"

The blonde man sighed, his blue eyes glinting violet. "Fine…" He sank his teeth into the one he held captive, Louis doing the same with his own victim. The younger paid more attention to soothing his man, feeling him thrash against him in a feeble attempt at trying to throw him off. His screams of pain and pleading grew quiet and his body grew still as the immortal drew the last remnants of living blood from his body.

Louis glanced at the elder vampire, Lestat looking almost like an angel of death with his blonde hair flying about in the wind and an almost meditative look of concentration on his face, his eyes closed. The hold he had on the dying mortal was one of tender comfort, his arm about his waist and his other hand pressed to his face, soft words that the immortal was sure to speak only to his victim escaping his lips.

After a time, the blonde dropped the man and smiled lightly at the wounded man, halfway down the alley now. "Want him, Louis?" The dark-haired man looked at the other for a moment and then smiled at him, catching up with the human in a few strides.

"We share him." Lestat looked at him for a moment, a puzzled look on his face, and then he nodded. "Alright…" He pulled the man to his side tightly and looked down at him as the blonde drew closer. Louis smiled down at the terrified man and touched the inside of his wrist, getting a tiny hit of nostalgia from this moment… "Take the throat; you need it…"

Lestat didn't question him, looking fierce and severe in the light he was cast in. He lowered his mouth to sink into the human's neck, Louis watching him for a moment to see his calm, cool expression before turning to the wrist in his grasp. He bit there and then lapped lightly at the crimson fluid there, feeling his pulse weaken even through his little touch. The blonde seemed to be taking his time with this one.

He suddenly felt a hand at his cheek and looked up. The elder immortal was looking at him too, their gaze holding for only moments but telling just about everything that the younger wanted to know. Lestat had a look of more than just bloodlust in his eyes… A lust of a different sort, a look that set Louis' mind racing and his heart pounding. If he could've flushed, he knew he would have.

It took only a minute for the man to stop giving to the two of them, the blonde dropping him and then dragging the bodies into the Dumpster in the back of the narrow alley. He then took the other man's hand and drifted his lips close to his ear. "Shall we return to the hotel room…?"

It was all Louis could do to nod.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with this one guys! I plan to write more for them soon!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI TIME! I don't own Louis or Lestat!_

 **LouStat – Don't Run Away – Chapter Four**

The pair made quick work of returning to the hotel, Lestat making quick work of pulling away his black suitcoat from his shoulders as soon as they locked the door behind them. Louis looked on from his place at the door, his back pressed lightly into the white-painted door, the blonde striding gracefully, soundlessly, toward the sectioned-off bedroom, his hands at the French doors' knobs.

"Come here…" was his soft invitation. The dark-haired fledging smiled softly back and found his feet finding their place as he walked over to him. Lestat smiled and backed away, closing the doors behind the pair. The younger immortal looked down at their feet, his hands on the other's chest before the sapphire-eyed man smiled and took his cool hands in his own, halfway tugging him over to the bed.

The blonde sat down first, his eyes soft and liquid, calm but having a darkened undertone… Those eyes told the contents of his mind and heart like words could never relate, and Louis knew something a bit more telling of the elder… "Sit down, Louis…" His voice was at that particular level where only immortals could hear whatever was spoken…

He sat down next to him and felt a strong, almost protective arm around his waist pulling him closer into the blonde's side. He felt him move closer and lips whisper against his cheek, that mouth smiling and moving down the side of his neck to his jaw, his ear, his throat… Louis' hands clenched into fists as he struggled to remain still. "Lestat…" his betraying lips whispered, breathed, the soft, smooth sound so unlike him it seemed as if a murmur from a dream.

"Yes?" He smiled and gently turned the younger's head around with a softly firm grip under his chin to face him. His languid eyes seemed to smile gently at him in their half-lidded state, darkened even more. "What is it…?"

Louis stared at him with soft, nervous eyes, unwilling to say his mind and halfway wishing that the elder hadn't been his Maker so he could read his mind… His lips were so unwilling to divulge his mind that he merely remained silent, preferring to allow his actions to speak for him far louder than words.

His hands moved to the other's shoulders and he rose slightly to meet his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed and one hand moving to that blonde mane of hair, tangling it easily between his fingers and pulling him ever closer. Louis had no clue why he wasn't pushing him away or getting worked up… and then he realized it was his not thinking that made this possible. As long as he let himself be run by his emotions, like the elder was so famously fond of doing, this would be right in his eyes…

Lestat was surprised, to say the absolute least, in this passionate change in his fledging. No; Louis was far more of an equal vampire, even though their blood might be worlds different now than when the younger had been created. He kissed him back with equal measure, filling the kiss out when the other faltered, and held him back with strength and protection.

He wasn't sure why protection came so easily to mind, but it seemed right to call it as such at these tender, warm moments… these warm moments when that ebony-haired boy's face was flushed with human-like color before it would fade away; moments when his eyes seemed to sparkle and grow ever darker in hue; moments when he forced his mind away from what he was doing and just _felt_ … This side of Louis… Was just…

"You're being so unlike you that it's…" he managed to breathe when the other immortal broke away for a stray moment. Lestat smiled softly at the boy clinging to him. "It's so different and good…" The emerald-eyed man looked back at him with darkened irises, his face soft and charmingly dreamy, just like a mortal's after… He laughed softly. That would be quite the look on him, and it suited his lover well.

"What are you laughing about…?" There it was; his thoughts returning to him. If he could've blushed he would have, and it would've been deeply scarlet. He looked at him with a sharp glare which softened quickly with a volley of kisses at his lips and throat, once more struggling to keep still. This pleasure… It was so intense that it seemed to wick away any other thought other than 'I need this…'

The blonde bent his head low at his throat, feeling the other immortal shiver against the gentle touch of his fangs there, not that he intended to even try to drink from him now. He felt a hand against the back of his neck, the other firmly around his shoulders. "Is it wrong to want this…?" Louis' voice was calm, smooth, but had an undertone of pleading.

Lestat smiled and kissed his throat once more before backing away and slipping his tie from his own throat and the other's soft gray woolen sweater from his form before he knew it. "Not at all…" Hs heart ached briefly for that lost violinist, but that had been a lifetime ago. It still lingered though, that love he'd had for Nicki… But it was as if the man before him was that other somewhat reborn, Louis' own personality coloring those thoughts and actions and emotions that the blonde had seen all before in Nicolas... And that fact alone made it possible to love him even more then the former musician.

"Okay…" the younger man smiled and brought Lestat's head up, both hands pressed to either side of his face, and kissed him warmly, his chest rising into the other's. When he broke away for no longer than moments, he spoke in a small voice, "I love you, Lestat…"

He was no less than floored by those words, that confession spilling from his lips in that fount of warm pleasure but ringing with absolute truth. And that was just how the elder would've wanted him to say that…

"I love you too… For eternity…?"

And Louis met his lips with a nod.


End file.
